Does your daddy know?
by Milady29
Summary: Jay has been dying to ask Erin out for dinner, but never dared to ask her because of Voight. But now he finally finds the courage and asks her. What will the night bring for them? M-rated. One-shot.


''Lindsay! Lindsay!'' Jay ran down the stairs and tried to catch up with Erin but she walked on and honestly he had no idea if she didn't hear him, or she didn't want to hear him. Right before she reached her car on the parking lot he finally caught up with her.

''Something wrong?'' She looked up her co-worker who leaned against her car, panting.

''I was just wondering if you...if you got my memo.''

''About the drug dealers case? Yes...but Voight said we should leave it as it was, that he was going to take care of it.''

''I know, I meant the other memo.''

''Oh you meant the one that asked me to go out for dinner with you tonight?'' She bit her lip thoughtfully. ''I think Voight saw that memo.''

All colour seemed to disappear from Jay's face. Oh yeah, he should have kept it in his pants, as Voight had told him.

''Joking...pick me at up nine?'' She smiled then as she knew it was cruel to tease him like that. He nodded. ''Yes, yes!''

''Okay, see you tonight.'' She smiled as she got into her car and drove away. Jay wanted to jump in excitement when he saw Voight walking out of the building to his own car. For a second Jay expected him to burst out in a rant about how he needed to stay away from Lindsay and maybe Voight would even refer to keeping it in his pants...but he loved Lindsay. Truly.

''You left your jacket inside.'' Voight said and Jay had to keep himself from shaking his head as his heart almost skipped a beat, afraid for what Voight was going to say.

''Oh yeah.''

He ran inside to grab his jacket and he knew his face was red because he was blushing, but who cared! He had a date tonight! A date with Erin!

The two hours that he had to kill between getting home and nine were killing him. It felt like the two longest hours of his life and he kept practicing in his head what he was going to say, so he would come across less dorky than he usually did when he talked to her and he got nervous. But well, she was so pretty his brain just stopped telling him what to say...and he said the most stupid things. He changed his t-shirt for a neat white shirt and waited...even longer.

But as soon as it was a quarter to nine he was so nervous he wished he had some time to think about things to say. Anxious he got into the car and drove to her house. She was waiting for him outside and Jay knew he was blushing again when he saw her in her beautiful red dress and her hair all pinned up.

In the restaurant he ordered wine and acted like he knew what he was doing when he tasted it, but he just hoped Erin would like it.

Damn, he felt like a seventeen year old again, taking his prom date to prom. But Erin...she was almost unconquerable with Voight looking after her...and she was too good for him anyway. So he better could enjoy the night and hope the best of it.

But against his most hopeful dreams, their conversations were good and they laughed about each others jokes and it was long after closing time when the owner of the restaurant asked them if they could finish their wine so they could close.

''We will take it.'' Jay smiled as he stood up and followed the waiter to pay the bill.

''We can take a cab if you like.'' He offered as he had been drinking a little bit of wine - not enough that he wasn't able to drive, but he didn't want her to feel unsafe.

''Oh yeah, imagine driving DUI next a cop.'' She laughed and she shook her head.

''You drank one glass...I think you can drive.'' Lindsay winked and they walked to the car.

''We could take the wine...drink it on my bed.'' Erin smiled as they got back to his car and he nodded. ''You could drink some wine too.'' She smiled as she sat down on the passengers seat and Jay smiled. It was not just the wine, he wanted to be with her every moment he could share with her.

He drove to her home, to which he had been before to drop some papers off and he had been here to picker up and she walked in front of him. A little shy he sat down on the edge of her bed.

''You are not going to sleep with your jeans in bed, right?'' She smiled and she walked up to him pulling the shirt from his upper body and she kissed him on the lips. His hand traces her jaw as they were French kissing and he removed her dress as well, but wasn't sure if he should got farther. SHe stood up and came walking back with two glasses of wine, filling them with the bottle wine they had taken from the restaurant and after dropping his jeans they laid back against the headboard.

''I am surprised Hank is not here yet.'' She chuckled as she took a sip of wine.

''So...did your daddy read the memo?'' Jay frowned as she referred to Voight again.

''Good thing he is not my daddy, even if he knew I am here he has nothing to say about it as he is not my daddy.'' Erin whispered and her fingers flourished through his hair and she moved closer to him, her body tight against his.

''Well, you not-daddy said I had to keep it in my pants.''

''My not-daddy doesn't like you because you are too likeable. There is nothing about you like drugs or something, you are to boring.'' Erin said with a teasing smile as she took the glass of wine from his hands and put them on the nightstand and sat over him, leaning on his hips.

''You can still prove you are not boring.'' She said with a smile that was more cheeky than teasing and slowly she unhooked her bra, throwing it aside and he moved up, rolling her over so he was on top of her. Slowly and tender he removed her underwear, his lips tracing her hip bones and her thighs.

Then he got rid of his underwear as well and slowly came into her, faster and faster and his lips explored the line between her breasts, all the way down and she closed her eyes, moaned and her nails made lines on his back.

A few minutes later he fell down next to her again, moaning and panting.

''You are definitely not boring.'' She said as she wrapped her naked, warm body around him as they fell asleep. After all the boring, wrong relationships she had started to like Jay and now she know for sure, he was the guy for her.

* * *

NOTE: This was my second M rated fic and I am still not sure if I am doing well at the M-parts...it's still kinda awkward to write, but I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it! That would make my day!


End file.
